


The Season 1 Fact Sheet

by Grimview, Hagar



Series: The Killjoys Fact Book [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 01, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimview/pseuds/Grimview, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reference guide of S1 canon of what happened when, where and to whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Please note there are two chapters!

**> 7 generations to present:** Loss of Qreshi landmass, accompanied by terraforming and resettlement of Qreshi moons

_In episode s01e03 The Harvest, Leithian farm-owner Martel is (by his testimony) the son of a Qreshi youngest who came of age just as the family’s land submerged. Thus, the submersion of Qreshi landmass continued at least until ~50yr before T0._

**140-210yr before T0:** The Seventh Generation Accords

_A standard generation of 25yr yields 175 yr. An error margin of 5yr is taken into consideration._

**> 7 generations to ~30yr before T0:** Founding of the RAC

_There wouldn’t have been sufficient need/reason for the RAC before Qresh settled its moons and became the Quad. In e01s06 One Blood, Company Security Chief on Westerly Hills Oonan tells senior RAC agent Turin that he “misses the days when [the RAC] was happy just being [the Company’s] errand boys.” Thus, the latest the RAC might’ve been founded is in the early days of Hills’ career, some 20-40yr before T0._

**20-30yr before T0:** demolition of Sugar Point events

_As estimated from the apparent ages of Simon and R’yo._

**20-30yr before T0:** military black ships moored in the Quad’s asteroid field

_As estimated from Hogan’s apparent age_

**15-19yr before T0:** Dutch (then Yalena) comes into the tutelage of Khlyen

_Assuming Dutch was 17-21 at the time of her marriage._

**~9yr before T0:** D’avin enlists and, within a year, withdraws from contact with his family

_D’avin alternately says he’d served for 8 to 9 years; he also says he’s been on the Arcturus for 6 months. Johnny and he both say that they’ve been out of contact for 8yr._

**6yr before T0:** Dutch (then Yalena) marries, is widowed by Khlyen on her marriage day, meets Johnny as he attempts to steal Lucy

_Dutch says she is widowed in s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. In s01e10 Escape Velocity, Khlyen says that he “tried to” kill her husband. Johnny says that Dutch was in a blood-soaked wedding dress and other details regarding their first meeting in s01e09 Enemy Khlyen. In s01e04 Vessel Dutch says of a royal musical instrument that it “came with [Lucy]”._

**3yr before T0:** D’avin’s and Johnny’s mother dies

_As told by Johnny in s01e01 Bangarang. He says that “she had Quincy pretty bad for the last few years [of her life]”._

**1-2yr before T0:** D’avin undergoes a Chrysalis activation, leaves the service in the aftermath

_It is repeatedly stated that had been his “last mission”. It is unknown how much time passed between that mission and his discharge (and indeed whether that was a medical discharge and an end-of-contract), or between his discharge and his boarding the Arctorus. However, from other figures it may be inferred that both these periods together are approximately a year._

**6mo-1yr before T0:** D’avin tracks Dr. Jaegar at their homeworld, after which she leaves for the Quad

**6mo before T0:** D’avin boards the Arctorus fight ship as an indentured fighter

_Notably, the Level 5 warrant for D’avin was issued as soon as the Arctorus entered Quad jurisdiction and regardless of its intent (or lack thereof) to let D’avin go. Thus, it stands to reason that wherever D’avin had boarded the Arctorus, it’s taken it 6mo to reach the Quad - giving us an estimate of the size of the J Cluster, and the relative difficulty of interstellar travel in this setting._

**T0 to +3da:** Episode s01e01 Bangarang, occurring within 48-72hr

_When Dutch finds out about the warrant from Bellus, it has approximately 36 hours on it_

**Day 10 after T0:** s01e02 Sugar Point

_Dutch says D’avin has been staying on their ship for a week; the warrant is concluded within the day_.

**Days 12-15 after T0:** s01e03 The Harvest

_Dutch’s target is still alive and conscious, though she hasn’t given him water in “a few days”; given the heat on Westerly, 2da seems the most reasonable. The warrant takes place over two days, with Johnny having the surgery the morning after._

**T0.5:** Episode s01e05 Glitch In The System

_The timing of s01e04 Vessel relative to s01e03 The Harvest, or s01e05 relative to s01e04, is unknown. However, it may be inferred that s01e04 was within days of s01e03 (as D’avin was highly inexperienced and the Level 4 which opened the episode seemed to be his first in many ways) and that s01e05 was anything from a few days to a few weeks after that. s01e05 unfolds over the span of a single day, with the possible exception of the last two scenes (D’avin and Pawter, Dutch and Khlyen)._

**Days 2-3 after T0.5:** s01e06 One Blood

_s01e06 opens the same day/night on which Khlyen threatened Johnny and D’avin to gain Dutch’s cooperation - which happened at the end of s01e05. Upon her return to Lucy, D’avin says he worked with Pawter “all day”, indicating at least one day had passed since the events on the Aegis. The Black Warrant seems to be issued night of the same day; it is concluded the next day._

**Days 4-5 after T0.5:** s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

_Pawter says Hills had arrested her “last night”, which happened in s01e06. The break into the mental hospital occurs night of the same day, with events relating to Jaeger occurring the day after that._

**Day 15 after T0.5:** s01e08 Come the Rain

_Stated to be 10da after the events of the previous episode._

**18-24da after T0.5:** s01e09 Enemy Khlyen, s01e10 Escape Velocity

_In s01e09 Dutch bring D’avin his clothes from Lucy, suggesting it’s been a few days to a week since his leaving at the end of the previous episode. s01e10 begins mere hours after s01e09._

_Known canon periods (s01e01-s01e03, s01e05-s01e08) total to 30 days. That suggests the events of season 01 unfold over a total of 40-60 days._


	2. Additional Information

**Space Geography**

_The Quad._ Habitable planet Qresh “and her three daughters” the moons, as described by Dutch in s01e01. Also has any number of stations, including but not limited to the RAC and Utopia. Time travel between bodies in the Quad is on the scale of hours, definitely less than a day. According to Scarback lore, Qresh was the “fertile soil” to “seeds” from a distant and long-forgotten home (s01e10).

_The J._ The sector of space within which the Quad is located. The fight ship Arcturus took six months to make it from wherever D’avin had boarded it to the Quad (s01e01, s01e02); however, it is unknown whether the route was direct and how long the ship lingered at each of its stops, if any. At the “ass end” of the J is Korel, from which the Howling Mavs infantry unit hails (s01e05).

_United Republic._ Is out by the Rim. The ship Aegis, hailing from the UR, had made it to the Quad within weeks of its launch (s01e05).

 

**Military**

_Nova Cadets._ Johnny’s and D’avin’s father invented “space rats” to keep Johnny away from the junkyard and D’avin away from the Nova Cadets.

_Skyborne_. D’avin had served in the Skyborne, Royal Syndicate; he repeatedly refers to it as “Army”. The Skyborne are referred to by Hogan (IDing as an infantryman) as the “cavalry”, suggesting they are Elite or Special Forces. D’avin’s rank as told to the interrogation program is “second shield".

_Infantry._ Hogan claims to have served in “Infantry, First and Seventh, Howling Mavs”. D’avin identifies this unit as being from Korel.

_Imperial Marines of United Empire._ The corps which commissioned the Aegis, and which tag Hogan (and other personnel, such as Dr. Lyra Grange) had had when the ship was in operations.

_Chrysalis._ The on-screen code when Dr. Jaeger activates the dormant function in D’avin’s brain (s01e07). According to her, it was intended as a proof-of-concept demonstrating an ability to turn soldiers against their own forces; D’avin’s annihilation of his squad was considered a failure severe enough to terminate Jaeger’s position.

 

**The Royal Family**

_Singular._ According to Delle Seyah (s01e04), it’s a singular.

_Multi-System._ Delle Seya speaks as if the entire J recognizes the royal family. Dutch had grown up in what she describes as a royal harem. D’avin had served in the “Skyborne, Royal Syndicate”. The Aegis belonged to the Imperial Marines (of United Republic, which is “out by the Rim”).

_Made of Multiples._ The terms for nobility and royalty are often conflated. Delle Seyah and Dutch seem to have received similar education (same assigned reading in political philosophy) and cultural cues. Dutch refers to the Nine as “inbred”. It’s possible that the “Family” is more like a clan of sub-families, e.g. European royalty.

 

**The Nine**

_The Nine._ The nine Qreshi families with the largest lands. It is possible that in the past there had been at least one more family: in s01e04 Delle Seya Kendry says that the last time a situation like the Lahani’s imminent extinction occurred a war happened in its wake (the War of the Nine).

_Seyah._ A woman from one of the Nine families. May or may not refer also to men. These women are also referred to as “ladies”. A woman addressed as “Seyah” may also be addressed as “Lady”.

_Colours._ Each family of the Nine has an associated colour, which persons formally representing the family (whether members of in a service position) will display prominently. The following are explicitly stated by Delle Seyah Kendry in s01e10: Blue, Simms; Grey, Darrish; Red, Hyponia. Kendry herself always displays purple, as do her attendants. Additionally, persons displaying Nine-typical sashes in green and brown are seen. The guards who pursue Johnny and D’avin in s01e01 wear green. An elderly White man in a brown sash is seen in episodes s01e03, s01e04 (he appears strongly disapproving at the Lahani baby, and shortly disappears together with an unidentified woman) and s01e10, where he receives a tree medallion as do presumed Heads of Houses (those pointed out by Kendry).

_Qreshi Guard._ Protect the Nine and attend to them (Kendry’s head of security appears to also be her personal assistant). Share a core training and similar gear, according to Dutch in s01e04. Their uniform is in beige/cream, with a sash in the family colour. Some sport a yellow ribbon on their right shoulder, which may be a sign of rank, particular role or special training (this is the role of such ribbons in contemporary militaries).

 

**Known Functions of the Company**

_Population Registry_. The Company that assigns Quad IDs, not local governments. The Company also controls resident permits and travel visas between the worlds in the Quad.

_Domestic Security._ Police, counter-insurgency, anti-drug action and more.

_Punitive System._ The Westhole Prison on Westerly belongs to and is run by the Company. It is unknown who runs the justice system - if such exists. However, it is known that the Company executes at least some convicts by means of exposure; it is unknown if other execution methods are used by the Company (s01e08, Come the Rain).

_Professional Registration & Board._ Following Pawter’s malpractice, the Company gave her the choice of having her license suspended or being exiled to Westerly (s01e03, s01e08).

_Other business ventures._ Employees of the fight ship Arcturus were wearing the Company’s insignia on their shoulder (s01e01).

 

**Additional Character Information**

_Jaqobis family._ The mother was an addict, unknown to what (s01e08); ultimately she died of “Quincy”, which she’d had for the past few years of her life (s01e01). The father had significant debt (s01e08) and is repeatedly suggested to have had anger outbursts or otherwise abusive (s01e05, s01e08). No explicit statement was made on whether he is alive or dead; however, Johnny refers to the debt he had accumulated (and which Johnny had taken care of) as something finite, suggesting that the father could not add to it (s01e08). Johnny also says that, whatever he had done to resolve the situation with that debt, he is now unable to return to their homeworld.

_Andras._ The level 5 warrant for D’avin was issued under the name “Kobee Andras”, which is the alias D’avin had used on the Arctorus (s01e01). In s01e07, Lucy names Johnny as “John Andras Jaqobis”; however, he is registered with the RAC as “Johnny Jaqobis”. (It should be noted “Andras” is the last name of one of the show’s writers, so this may be of no in-show significance.)

_Alvis Akari._ Alvis grew up in the tunnels community of Old Town, and may have been born there (s01e08). His level of sociopolitical insight is matched only by Dutch and Delle Seyah, both of whom had had aristocratic upbringing. However, as the tunnels community also has people who’d travelled to the Quad and were unable to obtain legal citizenship and those people’s descendants, it is unknown what education would’ve been available to young Alvis from adults of the tunnels community. If he was born of illegal residents, it is possible he obtained his residency through joining the monkhood.

 


End file.
